Full Circle
by Dino Dork
Summary: Years after Battle City, life is very different for the cast of season 1. I suck at summarys, Minor char based, mainly Rex/Ryuzaki
1. Chapter 1

Full Circle

AN: Not done fanfiction in years and this is clearly not a cannon story and I do not own any cannon chars they all belong to konami or whoever owns them now. Enjoy.

Rex Raptor yawned and looked down at the magazine as he listlessly turned the glossy page and returned his arm to propping up his head as his eyes scanned the pages looking disinterested. He yawned once more and rubbed stands of purple from his face. He sat at a counter of a quite, dusty music store. It had been years since he had been a big shot in the duelling world and things had changed so much since he'd quit and tried to get his life on track. Life had been strange, hard, interesting and pretty messed up for him in his teenage years.

Duel monsters was still huge, even had schools to teach it and bike gangs and god knows what else.. but that might as well been more than a life time ago. He still had his deck somewhere in his apartment, old memories that refused to fade or allow themselves to be thrown away. He'd moved away from Domino, now on the outskirts and lived with a room-mate.

"Ughh fuckin' hate Sundays" he muttered and sat up straight pushing the magazine aside and glanced around the store, he'd not had customers all day and it was two hours before he got to lock up and trudge off home in the baking afternoon heat. He also hated summer.. not as much as a dead Sunday shift though..

Rex was now twenty-four and worked for a local music store, wasn't much but it was something, it was more than anyone.. even himself expected him to amount up to as an adult. He stood and brushed himself down, his messy brown hair still long, his purple bangs still remained. He didn't want to lose all of his identity when he was nagged to 'grow up' by his family that he avoided like the plague the moment he moved out at nineteen.

The Dino duellist let out another sigh and walked from the counter to stretch his legs. He reached about 5'11 now an average height for a male his age. He was still skinny but was trying to bulk himself up a little, sick of people thinking he was a girl from behind due to his slender frame. If he had to deal with one more 'HEY BABY...THE FUCK YOUR A GUY?' he was going to kill someone.

He stood there and just stared at the beams of pale sunlight that drifted in from the outside world illuminating the dust in the air. He itched his head feeling bored and restless he played with his bracelet tugging on the loose ends of the braided fabric, a bored and annoyed hybrid expression plastered on his face. Silence, silence... this place was really fucking quite for a music store...

"Fuck it" he grunted and walked over to the counter and grabbed some keys.

He locked up the till and started to turn things off, he had two hours to go but it was dead and the owner was normally pretty ok with Rex closing a bit early, he was a good worker and he paid him bare minimum anyway.. Rex grabbed his bag and shut the door locking it. Still hot he made a face and started to walk home, hands in his pockets as he hummed to himself.

He got home and opened the door and stood on loads of letters and junk mail. He frowned and scooped them up before putting them on the kitchen counter and seeing his room-mate sat in shorts and a tank top. Long purple hair, tattoos.. she was stunning, she was pretty... had great tits... also very, very gay.

He had the worst luck in the world, his house mate was a hot chick who had loose morals but was an utter rug muncher.. fantastic. He looked her over as she tapped away on her laptop. He had a feeling she more than likely did porn, she didn't work and was always loaded. He didn't say anything, they barely spoke to one another.

"Got a lot of mail" She commented nodding to where he'd left the stack.

"Yeah, thanks for picking that up Ray.." he rolled his eyes when she gave him the finger in reply.

He dropped his bag and thumbed through it, he squinted at the address.. he knew that hand writing... something was tugging at the back of his mind but he didn't know what. He frowned and opened it up unfolding lined paper. "Well...fuck..." he muttered, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Too much cock, sorry handsome" came Ray's reply.

"Not what I meant tuna breath..."

He looked over the letter, he read it a few times but each time it didn't sink it, wasn't setting in his mind as he was too shocked to process what he was reading. He bit his lip and scrunched the paper a little, feelings and memories rushing back to him of places and people he didn't want to remember or embrace ever again.

"...Fuck..."

TBC

Lemme know if any good, haza.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Circle

Chapter 2

As soon as Rex finished reading the letter he stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him and threw his things in a heap on the floor carelessly. He leaned against the closed-door , rubbing his face with both hands and letting a shaky sigh escape as he felt his anger slowly seep away as he slide down the door, his bottom hitting the carpet making his legs stretch out.

He pulled his hat over his eyes as he sat there mumbling into his hands once more shaking his head trying to deal with the news. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he muttered over and over before pulling his knees to his chest. The room was darkening as light from the outside faded more and more, purple and red hues pushed in through the open blinds.

The young man remained on the floor filled with thoughts and paralysed in his place. What seemed like hours passed before he pushed himself from the door and to his feet, his movements seemed to be on auto pilot as he grabbed a small suitcase from under his bed and started to pull a few things from his wardrobe and toss them in.

"I've not been back in so long..." he said looking at the pile of clothes he was trying to stuff into the case, his hands shaky and his knees weak.

Rex shut the car door and said nothing as the tall purple haired women got into her side and shut the door, she glanced at him before putting a CD into the player pushing some buttons and every so often looking at him. She frowned and put her hand on his knee as the music started to blare from the speakers. "Sweetheart?" Ray cooed softly a worried frown creased her brow.

"I don't mind giving you a lift to the station but.. mind telling me what's wrong? why you even going to that shit hole anyway?" She asked and moved her hand, turning the key getting the car to hum to life.

"Nothing" he mumbled and looked forward.

"Rex.. please, you've been a zombie ever since you got that letter last night.. what the fuck?" she insisted as the drove off together, music blaring.

"It's hard to explain, and I don't have to or want to" Rex gave her a small look and she nodded, she knew when he wanted to drop something and she knew better than to push him. The two drove in silence until the car pulled up to the station. Rex got out and mumbled a thank you.

He stared out the window watching the scenery from his small town flash by the window soon being replaced by large buildings, windows gleaming in the morning sun. He sighed and adjusted his headphones as he watched the world flash before his eyes, here he was on his way back, he'd always promised himself he'd never return, done for good.

And yet here he was on an empty train going back to the place that held so many bad memories of a time he tried to shut out his mind and hide away forever. He smirked a little to himself as he glanced around the carriage, he'd not been on a train since he was sixteen, since that time.. oh the irony wasn't lost on him, bitterly he chuckled and shook his head. Seemed like another life time ago but since then he had hated trains, always rode his bike or got buses..

The train ride was only a few hours but he had been so lost in thought time seemed to have frozen. His stomach lurched when the train came to a slow grinding halt along the platform. A huge sign greeted him as he grabbed his bag and hopped off the train, his stomach doing another backflip as he read the sign 'DOMINO CITY'

He put his headphones away and handed in his ticket at the barriers before looking around a little, he was meant to be meeting someone here but he didn't know what he was looking for. Suddenly a below average height male stepped closer. Shoulder length green hair in a neat ponytail, green trousers with a light green T-shirt. Gold rimmed glasses framed his face, same shifty blue eyes as always behind them.

"Hello Rex" came a much deeper less scratchy voice then he had remembered..

"Weevil" he nodded to the shorter one before adding "How did you even find my address?"

"I missed you too" Weevil rolled his eyes and looked over the taller male. He'd not changed much at all..

Rex was still taller than him, longer hair, still purple in places he remembered.. that same horrible hat.. dressed like he'd just fallen off the bus to college or something but Rex had always been scruffy and messy, why would that have changed in so many years?

The dark-haired male sat across from Weevil and played with his bracelets, a habit when he was annoyed or nervous and now he was in both those mind sets. He frowned at Weevil who got comfy at the table of the small café outside the station. Was such a warm and nice day but the male felt down and anxious. He looked around the place things tugging at his memory but nothing more so then the man sat across from him.

"So, why did you move to the middle of nowhere?" Weevil asked putting clasped hands on the table and waiting for a reply.

"So no one could ever find me. Think anyone wanted to remember somebody like me? things I said or did?" he said and slouched back in his seat a little.

"I removed myself for everyone's sake.. mostly my own. Aren't you even a _little _disgusted with the person you were?" Rex frowned over ar Weevil who'd had no change to his expression over. Weevil deep down had always had some bad in him anyway and he'd allowed this person to sway him, coax him down the same misguided path.

"Don't be so dramatic" Weevil rolled his eyes "I didn't contact you off my own back, little Yugi did and he knew you'd only show yourself to me" he shurrged his shoulders.

"But... the fuck" Rex grumbled and hit the table in annoyance, getting a few glances.

"Now, now.. I see that temper hasn't changed in all these years" Weevil chuckled enjoying the others discomfort.

"I didn't want to be found..."

Before he could say anything else the waitress came over to take their order, Rex getting a soda and Weevil a coffee. They sat at the table looking at each other in an awkward silence that neither seemed desperate to break. Weevil once again rolled his eyes at the other and sat up straight, pushing back a piece of stray hair as he did so.

"Rex... it has been years and years you honestly can't still be mad at me?" Weevil sighed and looked at Rex.

" .Fuck?!" Rex snapped and sat up himself, he tried to quit down, he knew he was loud and swore a lot when very angry.

"Weevil... I just wanted to play cards, that's all I EVER wanted. Fortune and fame were great and everything but that's all it was, just some fun, something to make some cash on the side, get some attention and just be GOOD at something" Soon as his drink came he took a swig and set it down, glaring across at Weevil.

"I know I was never the smartest person, but you dragged me down and down and down with you"

"Don't blame me that your such a follower. I never forced you into anything you were just too thick to make your own mind up" Weevil hissed in reply picking up his coffee and seeing the other getting angry at that, pushing his chair back and about to let loose that temper.

Rex was about to open his mouth and let Weevil in for it when he noticed something about Weevil.. he blinked and surprise replaced the anger and annoyance that bubbled up inside him moments ago. He stared and sat back a little, Weevil raising an eyebrow.

"Your fucking MARRIED?" Rex blinked and pointed to the simple gold wedding band around his finger.

Weevil blinked again when he noticed what Rex meant glancing at his own hand. He nodded a little and set his coffee down "Yeah, three years now I think" Weevil mused and dug around in his pocket pulling out his wallet. He passed it to Rex, inside was a photo of himself with a very pretty blonde women.

"How the hell did YOU get a girl like that?" Rex said looking at the picture in disbelief.

Rex was a little jealous suddenly, he'd had girlfriends in the past and many drunken hook ups from concerts and nights out he had but no one stable in his life and not for the last year anyway. And here was Weevil.. married, three years he'd said and the only women he'd ever managed to move in with was a lesbian.

"While you hid away some of us changed" Weevil replied.

Silence...

"She's really freaking hot" Rex mumbled.

Both males chuckled at that, breaking the tension a little. "I still have no idea how I did it either... met her in college..." He chuckled a little taking it from Rex.

"It's going to be a long and interesting few days isn't it?" Rex asked looking over at Weevil.

"Long for certain"

TBC


End file.
